La verdadera Historia de Chucky
by ludmipotter
Summary: En está historia os cuento los origenes de este famoso muñeco.


_Hola! Como veis he vuelto con una nueva historia. Debéis saber_

 _que esto no me lo he inventado y que todo contenido escrito aquí sucedió._

 _Si eres un niño pequeño o menor de 13 años te recomiendo no leer está historia, ya que este ya que todo contenido aquí escrito es real y no es apto para un público tan joven. Si eres valiente, te invito a leer esta historia, si no te recomiendo dar media vuelta, os avise._

* * *

La historia comienza en el hogar del Sr. y la Sra. Thomas Otto, el año 1896. Donde era muy conocido el hecho de que los Otto abusaban de sus sirvientes y no eran muy amables con la gente.

Se dice que la Sra. Otto despidió a 4 de sus empleados cuando los vio en el jardín en una ceremonia que ella creyó era brujería por lo que inmediatamente los corrió.

Había uno los sirvientes, (que ayudaba en el cuidado de el hijo de los Otto, Robert Eugene, "Gene" del cual se decía que estaba iniciado en el arte de vudú y que de acuerdo a la historia, esta joven sirvienta le obsequió a Gene un muñeco. El muñeco media tres pies de altura, y estaba relleno con paja. La sirvienta dio a la muñeca muchos rasgos físicos que recordaban a los del joven Gene, incluso se dice que Robert tiene cabello de Gene y aunque parezca imposible, el cabello que ahora tiene Robert cambio de color, cosa que es totalmente imposible.

Gene decidió nombrar al muñeco como Robert y a partir de ahí se convirtió en el compañero del niño. Pronto se convirtió en costumbre para los Otto el escuchar a su pequeño hijo el hablando con su juguete todo el tiempo, pero lo que era extraño era que los Otto escuchaban a su hijo respondiendo a sus preguntas con una voz muy diferente y extraña.

A partir de entonces cosas extrañas comenzaron a ocurrir en la casa, los vecinos reportaban con frecuencia ver al muñeco moverse frente a las ventanas de la casa cuando los Otto no estaba en casa. Por otro lado Gene Robert comenzó a culpar al muñeco de pequeñas travesuras y sucedidos en la casa. Incluso los padres escucharon al muñeco reír y moverse por la casa.

Gene comenzó a tener pesadillas, y despertaba gritando por la noche. Cuando sus padres respondían a los gritos de su hijo, a menudo encontraban los muebles volcados y fuera de lugar y a su hijo muerto de miedo. Por regla general solían encontrar a Robert a los pies de la cama de su hijo y con una mirada extraña en los ojos mientras que Gene gritaba y sollozaba "¡Robert lo hizo!"

Hartos sus padres y para poner fin a la situación, decidieron que Robert acabara arrumbado en el desván cubriéndose de polvo.

Al morir su padre, Gene recibió como herencia la casa donde vivió su infancia, así que decidió mudarse a su nuevo hogar en compañía de su esposa. Además de aprovechar el espacio de su antigua casa para poder trabajar sin problemas ahora que era un artista y sobre todo darle uso al mirador que se encontraba en el techo de la casa desde el cual podría inspirarse para obtener material para sus obras.

No paso mucho tiempo después de haberse mudado, cuando en el ático descubrió a su olvidado compañero de juegos y los saco de ahí para colocarlo en el mirador del techo.

A partir de ese momento, el vínculo que hubo en la niñez entre ellos dos volvió a hacerse presente, lo que provoco una atmósfera rara y desagradable en la casa, la cual la esposa de Gene resintió mucho. Así que aprovechando una ausencia de su esposo, ella decidió que había tenido suficiente y lo regreso al ático.

Cuando Gene regreso y se entero de lo que había hecho su esposa, se disgusto mucho y rápidamente corrió a rescatar a su amigo del ático, diciéndole a su mujer que Robert necesitaba una habitación para el mismo mientras lo colocaba de nuevo en el mirador. Y en ese momento la esposa de Gene comenzó a dudar de la cordura de su esposo.

Entonces en Key West comenzaron a correr rumores sobre Robert y sus maldades. Mucha gente contaba historias en las que decían haber visto y escuchado a Robert hacer cosas desde el mirador ya que era común verlo desplazarse por la casa, decían que Robert les hacia muecas y se burlaba de ellos cuando pasaban cerca del lugar, los niños de las escuelas cercanas evitaban el pasar cerca de la casa de los Otto, por temor a descubrir que Robert los estuviera espiando desde el mirador. E incluso los Otto dejaron de recibir visitas porque ya nadie quería visitarlos.

Gene incluso dijo haber ido al mirador y encontrar a Robert meciéndose frente a la ventana quejándose de su encierro.

Cansado de Robert y sus travesuras, Gene lo devolvió al ático. La gente que los visitaba reportaba el escuchar pasos en los cuartos del piso de arriba e incluso algunas risas que se escuchaban en ciertas partes de la casa lo que de nuevo provoco que la gente se rehusara a atender las invitaciones que los Otto hacían.

Gene Otto murió en 1972, y su esposa vendió la casa rápidamente dejando a Robert olvidado en el ático y de nuevo las historias fueron olvidadas.

Hasta que una nueva familia llego a la casa y Robert fue descubierto por la hija de aquella familia. La pequeña que tenía 10 años, se emocionó mucho al descubrirle, e inmediatamente lo bajo a su habitación junto con sus demás muñecos.

Pero al parecer, la niña no fue del agrado de Robert y comenzó a molestarla, al punto en el que la niña gritaba de terror por las noches, y cuando llegaban sus padres, la niña muerta de miedo señalaba al muñeco sobre su cama alegando que trataba de matarla.

Aun después de 30 años, esta ahora mujer sigue jurando que el muñeco se movía y trataba de matarla por que el muñeco no la quería.

Robert, todavía viste con su traje blanco marinero abrazando su león de peluche, si lo quieren conocer pueden visitarlo en el museo Martello en Key West.

Pero como última advertencia les comento lo que dice la gente, cuando se encuentren en dicho museo y quieran tomarle una fotografía, primero hay que pedirle permiso para poder hacer esto. Si el muñeco inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, eso quiere decir que el está de acuerdo y no habrá ningún problema, pero si él no hace nada y Usted. insiste en dicha acción o se ha burlado de él, lo más probable es que su cámara deje de funcionar y según la historia popular de la maldición de Robert caerá sobre Usted, no solo afectándolo a Usted, si no a sus seres queridos, si no creen, solo es cuestión de darle un vistazo a las paredes de la sala, donde se pueden observar infinidad de fotografías y cartas en las que le solicitan a Robert, levante la maldición que ha caído sobre ellos.

Incluso en el museo donde se encuentra hoy, se dice que por las noches se puede oír ruidos y ver sombras desde su exhibición.

Es más se dice que al fotografiarlo o grabarlo, en ocasiones mueve su cabeza. Problemas con la cámara como cuentan en el segundo video, que le movieron el sombrero para fotografiarlo y la cámara no funcionó; al ponerle el sombrero en su lugar la cámara volvió a funcionar normalmente.

Finalmente, la fenomenología paranormal en torno a Robert al parecer se ha asentado en el Museo: En la portada de la historia podemos ver una foto tomada a Robert y que fue entregada al portal . En primer plano se puede ver al muñeco,... y tras él una imagen fantasmal,...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado está historia, no olvideis comentar. Para los que siguen mis otras historias, las actualizare el viernes aunque tenga que bajas al Tártaro.

Atte: ludmipotter


End file.
